Laundry
by CartoonedDiva
Summary: Something goes wrong with the laundry, tumblr prompt.


I haven't written in a very long time so I apologize! I just finished H!E and I loved it! I'm obsessed with ReiKumi! I took this prompt from Tumblr so it may look familiar? I also apologize for out of character-ness! Enjoy!

* * *

Kumiko awoke seconds before her alarm clock went off. Her hand made its way over to the tiny white box and hit the snooze button. Her eyes peered over at her partner laying next to her still enveloped in blankets, completed dozed off. Her face flushed as she smiled widely.

It was Sunday, and both of them, fortunately, have off from work. It was rare for both of them to get a day off together. Ever since they graduated high school, they've been living together. They both have full time jobs and both go to school, not at the same school. Reina decided to pursue music while Kumiko chose to do business. It's boring, yes, but she much rather do it than continue euphonium through college. She kept her euphonium just for Reina to practice along side her, though, she's become quite rusty.

The woman sighed as she stood from the bed, collecting herself and heading to the bathroom to preform morningly tasks. Once The lady was finished, she went to the laundry room, and unloaded the washer. _"They look a bit different,_ " the girl thought as she loaded it into the dyer. The room was complete and utter chaos. It was a crisis. For such a small room there were clothes everywhere. Littered on the floor, draped over the machines. They just can't seem to get a hang of it since they're so busy.

She made her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The same old, same old. The brunette assembled the rice cooker and got the rice out from the pantry. She got out a pan for eggs and began to fry the poultry up. To be honest, she wasn't fantastic at the culinary arts, nor was Renia, but she always tries her best. Kumiko usually makes breakfast for the both of them being that she wakes up first. Often, they will prepare lunch and dinner together as well.

Kumiko scooped the rice into the bowls carefully placing the fried egg along the sticky food. _"This needs something more,"_ she thought. _"I guess I'll make toast!"_ She grabbed the toaster from within the cabinet, plugged it in to the nearest outlet, and placed the two pieces of white bread into the machine for a couple minutes.

By that time she could hear the alarm clock go off again, the obnoxious beeping going on for what seemed like for an eternity until finally it stopped. There was a loud groan from the room where the women was awaken. Minutes later the sound of foot steps approached.

"G'morning," she chirped as the other yawned. The shorter one walked across the room and gave her significant other a peck on the cheek as the ravenette return the greeting. She motioned her to sit down, "breakfast," she motioned her to take a seat. Reina nodded, and pulled out the chair and elegantly took her seat.

"How'd you sleep," Reina grunted as she shoved her spoon into her rice. Kumiko giggled at her answer as she began at her meal. The taller one glanced up at the brunette, "what about you?" She smiled brightly, "fantastic, never felt better," she exclaimed. The raven hair beauty grinned, "that's good," she replied. It was silent for a few minutes as they continued on their food until Kumiko broke the barrier.

"Do you want to go somewhere today," the lady asked, beaming at her lover.

"Not really," she responded, "I have to practice."

She stared into her lavender eyes pleadingly and looked down, "okay." The mistress apologized but she waved her off, "it's fine, it's fine, we can go out some other time," she purposed.

"When's your next day off?"

"Next Saturday, why," she answered curiously as Kumiko slammed her palms on the table. The amber haired girl pondered how to vocalize her great idea, "I'll take that day off and me and you will go somewhere!" She took a portion of rice and nodded her head, "alright," she gulped.

Once they were finished, the brunette took the dishes to the sink and let them soak. She noticed that Reina had already gone and sat on the couch and was entwined in a novel. Kumiko made her way to the living room were she sat down next to her girlfriend, laying back against her side, teetering on the edge. Her head laid atop the women's shoulder as she caressed her cheek with the backside of her hand. She could feel the trumpetier's face heat up, a faint dust of red covering her face.

"Reina, you're so cute," Kumiko breathed, the ravenette turning away quickly as she laughed. She was engrossed in her partner, giving small pecks on her jaw line. She was so vulnerable, pervious to every compact, gentle touch she was able to bestow upon her. She craved attention from her lover, and attention she would get. She made her way down her jaw and to her fair, smooth neck, planting kiss after kiss. She placed her book down on the end table and let out a faint hypnotic grunt. The amber haired girl smiled into it as she came to a halt.

"K-Kumiko," she feebly cooed, obviously embarrassed. She groaned in response, slowly pulling away from the women. Reina's lavender eyes locked with Kumiko's amber ones, "the wash is finished," she croaked. Huffing, she sat up, swinging her legs over the side. She stood up, grabbing a basket before entering the room. The brunette euphonious placed the cream colored basket on top of the dryer, while prying it open. It was a site to behold.

The clothes were pink. Something red must have snuck in there. "Oh no, Reina's going to be devastated," she gasped, her heart plummeted. She reached inside, pulling out a pink dyed dress, "this is one of her favorite things to wear too. She's gonna be furious!" She began searching for the culprit, emptying the machine while doing so.

"Ah," she yanked out a red and black t-shirt, hers of course.

"I must've thrown this in there by accident," she kicked herself, knowing the consequences of her action. Footsteps advanced closer until Reina was right outside the doorway, "is everything alright?" Kumiko panicked covering up her mess, "w-w-what? Nothing, everything is alright," she bumbled. She glanced over her shoulder, "what happened to the clothes," she barked.

"I-I'm sorry! A red shirt got mixed in, I don't know how it got there, honestly," the women whimpered. She shook her head, "I really liked some of these clothing," she reckoned. Kumiko gazed town at the multi-colored tiled floor, her eyes shifting back and forth from Reina to the concrete, "I apologize, I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe!" She once again shook her head, "I don't want that." She watched as Reina flipped her hair behind her back, "but I-," she cut her off by putting her finger across her lips.

"You're terrible," she whispered with a light hearted smile.

"Reina!"


End file.
